Lost: Without a Trace
by Mosswhisker
Summary: The basic idea is like the TV show 'Lost', in which the titans get stuck on an island when their plane crashes. This story focuses on Raven, Terra is back, and she is muscling in between her and Beastboy. Terra is determined to break them up. BBxRae Robxs
1. Boarding onto the Plane of Doom

The Team:

Raven: half human, half demon witch, daughter of Trigon and Arella Roth. Born on Azareth and raised by Azar and also foster mothered by Azar. Raven's name means 'Jem' on Azareth. Azar saved Arella from the cult of Scath, and imprisoned Trigon, where she hoped he'd stay forever.

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Powers: Witchcraft, Telepath, Empath, Teleicenetic, ability to freeze time, become soul-self, can become Shadow Raven, Azarethen healing powers, inherited demon powers, and flight.

Known Kin: Trigon, Arella Roth

Beastboy: real name is Garfield Logan, his parents were American scientist in Africa, Garfield contracted fatal dieses that only animals could survive, and his parents changed him into a shape-shifter to save him. After his parents died he became a part of the Doom Patrol.

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Power: Ability to shape-shift into animals

Known Kin: None

Starfire: Tamerain name is Koriamber or Kori which in English translates to Starfire or Star. She is the princess of Tamerain, her home world, she was won by a bet into slavery. She fell to earth in the first episode.

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Power: Star bolts, super strength, star beams, flight

Known Kin: Blackfire

Robin: His real name is Dick Grayson. His parents died in a circus accident. He swore loyalty to Batman, only to quiet later on. Now leader of the Teen Titans, (and Star's boyfriend, laughs)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Powers: None

Known Kin: None

Cyborge: Real name is Victor Stone. He was in an accident that took the life of his mother, and destroyed most of his body. He was rebuilt as a cyborge: half human, half robot. He had to quiet being an athlete. His father built Titan's tower.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Powers: Sonic cannon, super strength

Known Kin: None

Terra: Used to like Beastboy, but betrayed the Titans to Slade. She is an orphaned traveler, who doesn't know her place, turned to stone in Aftershock part 2. She is terribly hated by Raven for reason only she knows. (Many people speculate that is was because she felt that she was being replaced, others because she had a bad vision about Terra, still others say it's because she's jealous of Terra dating Beastboy)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Powers: able to move and control Earth

Known kin: None

Chapter 1.) Boarding Onto the Plane of Doom

The masked titan, Robin stood leaning against the wall, a suitcase by his side. Around him was the hustle and bustle of an airport waiting room. The Tamerain princess, Starfire was at his side.

"Hey Star, where are the others?" Robin asked.

"Well, Cyborge went to the restroom of men, Beastboy left to find something called a snack bar, and Raven followed him," explained Starfire.

"Oh," Robin said standing straight.

Cyborge appeared from the other side of the room, "Hey ya'll, where's BB and Rae?"

"Getting snacks," said Robin walking to a chair to sit down.

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice, the titans turned and looked to see their former team mate, Terra.

"TERRA!" shouted Starfire enveloping Terra in crushing hug. "Oh, lost but now found friend, you are alive!"

"……yes...I'm alive…..I won't be….if you…keep choking me," Terra strained to talk. When Star released her from the hug Terra fell down gasping.

"Hey Terra, nice seeing you again," said Robin.

"Thanks," Terra glanced around, "Where's Beastboy?"

"He is with Raven, acquiring snacks at the bar of snacking," explained Starfire.

"Are you sure? With Raven?" said Terra frantically.

"Star's right, the little guy's with Rae," said Cyborge.

"Oh," mumbled Terra quietly sitting.

"Hey guys," said Beastboy's squeaky voice sounded at them. Everyone turns to see Beastboy and Raven walking over, BB was holding three sacks of candies and other snacks, while Raven held a bag of chips.

"Are you sure you don't anything more then a bag of chips?" asked BB placing the sacks down.

"No, I'm fine with this," said Raven sitting down. Then she noticed Terra, "What's she doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Raven," Terra grumbled sarcastically.

"Raven's right, what are you doing here?" asked Beastboy looking at her.

"I got out of my stone prison, I came here wanting to go with you guys on vacation," Terra said modestly.

"Yea, but I bet you don't have a ticket," growled Raven.

"Actually I do," said Terra flicking the ticket at her face.

"Cool, maybe we'll be sitting together," said Cyborge.

"That'd be awesome," said Terra smiling.

"Well that's a BIG if," said Raven.

Beastboy nodded in agreement, and Terra pushed herself between them.

"Hey B, how's life been?" Terra asked causally.

"Uh fine," said Beastboy trying to step away from her, but Terra pulled him closer.

"Are you sure, 'because I'm still in love with you if you feel the same," she said her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Raven grabbed Terra and pulled her away from Beastboy.

"What? Let go of me you, witch!" hissed Terra.

Raven yanked Terra away from anyone else's earshot. "Look, Beastboy doesn't like you anymore, so lay off."

"He doesn't like me, yet," correct Terra, "He will soon. So stay out of my way!"

"I can't," growled Raven her emotions on a rampage. She fought back the erge to attempt to kill Terra. "Dead people should stay dead," she mumbled.

Terra snorted and pushed her away running back over to Beastboy, "Oh BB!"

Raven's face stiffed up in an angry snarl. She calmed herself down and walked quietly past. Why was she so upset? It's not as if she liked Beastboy, was it?

"The plane has docked," called the man on the intercom, "Please board the plane now. We will leave in 6 hours."

"6 hours," Beastboy squeaked, "What are we supposed to do for 6 HOURS!"

"Discuss our marriage?" said Terra pushing herself close to BB. Raven pushed her away.

"Get off, Terra," growled Raven.

"Thanks Rae," said Beastboy smiling.

Usually Raven didn't like being called Rae, but instead her face grew hot with a blush. "No problem, anything for y-I mean um…." She blushed even more as noticed Beastboy blushing at the comment.

The team walked onto the plane together, Starfire and Robin holding hands, Cyborge right behind them, and Raven walking between Terra and Beastboy.

When they got their seats, Raven made sure that Terra sat else where. Raven got a window seat, then Beastboy then Cyborge. One seat in front of them was Robin and Star. Terra sat diagonally from Beastboy and Raven.

Raven cracked open a book and started reading. She finished 3 books before the plane actually took off. Raven started to nod off to sleep. Her eyes felt as if bricks were laid on top of them. Her head was gently placed on Beastboy's shoulder, and she drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight, Raven," Beastboy's words were the last thing she could remember.

(Hey thats chapter 1 Raven gonna wake up to a BIG surprise!)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Crash and Burn

Chapter 2: Crash and Burn

Suddenly the plane started to shake violently, Raven's eyes snapped open. They all were bouncing up and down of their seat as it shook.

"What's going on!" shouted Raven almost hitting the ceiling.

"Turbulence?" queried Beastboy also vibrating wildly.

"This isn't normal turbulence!" shouted Terra. Terra was right! Raven noticed that the passengers were being thrown around like rag dolls.

Suddenly the whole side of the plane close to them peeled right off. She screamed as she held on to the arm of the seat for dear life. The opening was sucking her out. Beastboy grabbed her hands in an attempt at saving her.

For Raven, time was standing, oh so still. Terra was shouting something in the distance, and so was Cyborge. Raven's eyes were filled of fear as her hands started to slide out of Beastboy's.

"Let me go," said Raven, "I'll only pull you off with me."

"No I can't-I won't let you fall!" screamed BB straining to pull Raven up. It failed, Raven's hands slipped and she fell, tumbling down.

Raven was half way to the icy water below before she realized she could fly. "AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screamed, suddenly stopping in mid-air. Raven gave a grateful sigh then flew off. Soaring, Raven followed the 'dying' plane.

She flew in front of it using her powers to try and slow it down. It wasn't working, Raven strained as the plane came ever closer. She backed up trying to maintain stability.

The flaming inferno crashed almost into her, instead hitting an island below. The explosion blasted chunks of debris at her; she dodged a few, but was hit by a flaming turbine. She was knocked unconscious, falling down onto the sandy floor below.

(BB's POV)

Beastboy opened his eyes; his head was resting on a sandy mound. He lifted himself up, all of his joints aching. Then he thought of the falling titan, "Raven, where are you? Raven!" he called out fear creeping into his mind.

Cyborge pushed his head out of the sand, "Yuck," he said spitting out sand. "I've got sand in my mouth!"

"Where is everyone else?" said Beastboy struggling to stand.

Robin and Starfire also arose from beneath the sand.

"I have got this sandy substance in my goraacks," said Starfire shaking herself.

Terra limped over from the distance, "Guy's I need some help, my leg…I think it's fractured."

Cyborge walked over, "Then don't walk on it, lie down, I'll have a look." Terra did as told, "It's a defiant fracture. Stay off that leg."

"We need to find Raven," interrupted Beastboy walking over.

"Yeah, and any other survivors," said Robin, "Titans, search the shoreline." They nodded and split up, Beastboy took the ocean side.

"RAVEN!" he called out and pricked his ears as if awaiting an answer. He continued to walk down the shoreline.

A light breeze helped his eye catch the slight movement of something blue. He ran over, hope brewing in his heart. It was Raven's cloak alone, caught on a piece of rubble. His heart sunk at the sight, "Raven, where are you?"

He pulled the robe off of the rubble piece. When a sudden groan caught his attention, he turned to look further out, into the ocean. There on a rock was Raven lying unconscious on top of it.

Beastboy dived into the icy water, the chill stringing against his skin, as he swam toward Raven at top speed. Once he reached the rocky shore he grabbed Raven tightly then swam back.

Upon arriving at the shore he pulled Raven's robe over her like a blanket. He gave a worried glance, "Stay with me Raven, don't die on me, please."

Cyborge's voice broke into the scene, "BB! Come on," he ran over, "We have got to get her some medical attention."

Beastboy slowly lifted Raven up and carried her back to their camp. Cyborge offered to carry her for him, but he refused and continued on walking.

Softly he placed her on the warm sand below. BB looked at the others, "Any survivors?"

"No," said Robin, "Many bodies, though." Star shivered at the thought when Robin explained it to BB.

Terra gave a jealous look as Beastboy sat down next to Raven, caring to her gently. She ignored it and lay down to sleep.

"Will she be okay," asked Beastboy looking at Cyborge, who was checking on her.

"I think so," said Cyborge, "She'll wake up soon, maybe even tomorrow."

"Cyborge?"

"Yay, B"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think I….well…I've," Beastboy's voice trailed off.

"It's okay B, I already know you like Raven," said Cyborge. "Now why don't ya stay here with your **girl**friend."

"She not my-oh forget it!" said Beastboy as Cyborge made a playful smile and turned to leave.

"Wake up soon, Raven, I can't live with out you," he mumbled.


	3. Dark Eyes

Chapter 3: Dark eyes

Deep in the woods not far from the titan's camp, where the roots were in a deep tangle, two pairs of red eyes looked at each other. A serpent-like voice was emitted from one pair.

"So what did you find?"

"Kids, from 13-18 years of age," growled a deep voice.

"I see, we should destroy them," growled the serpent voice.

"No," a pair of yellow reptile like eyes appeared, the voice was female, "You shouldn't."

"Betsy, why have you come?" growled the serpent voice.

"They are just humans, they can not do any damage," explained Betsy's voice.

"Human's do A LOT of damage! No matter were they are, they are NEVER content until wildlife is dead!" growled the deep voice.

"These are different!" growled Betsy, "And I can prove it."

"How?"

"They'll free me of the curse that binds me to this retched place forever," explained Betsy.

Meanwhile where Raven was lying unconscious on the sandy floor, Beastboy sat close to her. Star and the others sat close to the fire for warmth.

In Raven's mind her dreams were of a strange and bitter darkness.

_Raven_

A voice called out to her, she turned looking around, and said, "Who are you?"

_Raven, I need you_

"W-Why? Who are you, and why do you need my help?" Raven shouted.

_Dark times are coming, Raven, I need you to find the frigid cold and embrass it. Only then will we both see the new light _

"What do you mean?" said Raven, her head spinning with sudden dizziness. Suddenly a light appeared, and there stood the shilote of a dinosaur-like creature. It stood on two legs, a long tail whipped back and forth, and a reptile head.

Suddenly Raven screamed as she awoke from the dream. Scaring the life out of BB, who jumped back screaming as well.

Raven was panting heavily as she looked at all the eyes that rested upon her. "Ow my head, what happened?"

"We crashed, and we're the only survivors," explained Robin casually.

Raven was hit with the recalling memory of the falling plane and almost all of it's passengers falling to their deaths. Raven winced at it and let out a soft sob, "I'm sorry, I couldn't save them, I tried."

"It's okay, no one blames you," said Beastboy placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven shuttered away, "Don't touch me," she moved away.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" Beastboy started but Terra interrupted.

"Don't talk to her B, she doesn't care about anyone but herself," Terra growled, "Did you hear me, Raven? He was only trying to be nice."

Raven turned and growled, anger pulsing though her, "Stay out of this Terra!"

"Why should I? I love Beastboy, so I care about him!" shouted Terra.

"But he doesn't love you!" yelled Raven then she added quickly, "Not that I care."

"Ofcourse you don't, you don't care about anything," growled Terra.

Beastboy finally intervined, "Stop it, both of you. Raven you need to rest, and Terra, stop antagenizing her!"

"I don't need rest," grumbled the cloaked titan sitting down.

"Please friend Raven," said Starfire's cheery voice, "You should do the act of resting."

"No, I'm fine," growled Raven.

"Please Raven," said Beastboy walked over to her, "Your body is as black and blue as Robin after he gets his butt kicked by Slade."

"We're stuck on an island and your still telling jokes?" grumbled Raven although she knew her inner happiness had fallen down laughing.

"Ofcourse I am," said Beastboy.

"I guess I could relax a little," said Raven inching closer to the fire. Beastboy sat next to her, she suddenly was feeling something strange for the little green titan.

It felt like her emotions were flying all at once yet nothing broke. 'No,' she thought, 'I can't…..like Beastboy more than just a friend,' She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright Raven?" whispered Beastboy to Raven as the other titans (except for Terra) were nodding off to sleep.

"I'm fine," murmured Raven, "Why would you care?"

"Because, you looked….well…sad," he explained.

"Sad? I don't do sad," said Raven, "I don't feel any emotions!"

"You do though," said Beastboy, "You don't like to admit it, but you do." He looked at Raven who was in tears, "Why are you crying?"

"Because," mumbled Raven, "I do feel something for…."

Terra interrupted, "Will you two keep it down over there!"

Raven layed down with out saying another word, but Beastboy layed next to her, and persisted to know what she was about to say.

"For you," she whispered to him as he layed down, "I have feelings for you, Beastboy."

Beastboy's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled. He turned away from her only for a moment blushing, then he stared back into those violet eyes that lit up her face.

They both reached in close to each others faces, their lips reaching in for a kiss. Raven suddenly pulled away as soon as they were on the verge of kissing.

"I'm sorry, Beastboy, I can't," Raven turned around, so her back faced the green teen. "I can not love, I'm sorry, I truly am."

Terra who has pretending to sleep and was actally watching them all most turned green with envy. (it's an expression, she isn't really green) She knew what she had to do to get BB back.

((PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY NEED SOME REVIEWS AND HEALTHLY ADVICE))


	4. Betsy?

Chapter 4: Betsy?

(BB's POV)

It was dark and the night was sparkling with stars. Yet unlike the sky, Beastboy found himself running from something he couldn't see.

A roar echoed though the forest, and Beastboy scrambled after the fleeing titans. He panicked realizing Terra and Raven were gone.

He tripped over himself and as he turned to face the creature he stared into the demons four red eyes. It took a second for him to realize who he was staring at, "Raven?"

A Roar was the only response as the demon form of his friend slithered forward.

"Raven, don't do this," Beastboy heard himself say he turned to see other Beastboy staring right though him to Raven.

Beastboy was now more confused as ever, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep a few feet from Raven, now this happens. 'I've got to be dreaming.' He thought to himself.

"Please Raven, your good inside, I know you are," his other self cried out. "You're got to get control!"

"NO!" The evil demon Raven hissed in her serpent like voice, "All of humanity will pay!"

"Raven, wake up!" the new Beastboy yelled, "I know your in there, and I know you can hear me."

Raven strained for a brief second almost as in struggling within herself, "No, I'm Raven, now. The Raven you knew is dead!"

"That's not true!" wailed the new Beastboy. The original was also in tears seeing this copy of he's face express so many emotions, sad ones.

"Beastboy wake up!" yelled Raven's voice, "Beastboy! BEASTBOY!"

Beastboy's eyes snapped open to reveal Raven looking down at him. He looked around cautiously, the demon Raven was gone and so was his other self. The titans were cooking something on a makeshift frying pan.

Beastboy let out a sigh, "Yes Rae."

"One, don't call me that. Two, you were screaming in your sleep," explained Raven sitting up.

"I was," Beastboy said quietly.

"Yeah," interrupted Terra pushing Raven aside, "You had me worried sick."

Beastboy got up, "Look can I talk to…" Terra interrupted him.

"Of course you can talk to me," Terra said pulling him away.

"I was trying to say Raven," said Beastboy obviously ticked off.

"Well I need to talk to you," Terra said yanking him over. "I saw what happened last night."

Beastboy backed up slightly, "Y-you did?"

"Yes, but I think you should realize something," Terra said to him staring at him in the eyes. "Raven will do anything to get her own way."

"That's a lie!" hissed Beastboy.

"No, it's true," persisted Terra, "I heard her last night saying how stupid you were to even try and love her. She said terrible things about you B!"

"Hey, wait didn't Raven fall asleep before I did?" said Beastboy accusingly. He remembered looking over at Raven, late last night. Noticing that her eyes were shut and the only movement she made was the rise and fall of her chest.

"Well, she was only pretending to be asleep," hissed Terra.

Beastboy shook his head; he didn't believe Terra at all. "I'm sorry, Terra, okay! Look, I know you're still crazy about me, but you've got to keep out of me and Raven's business!"

Terra bowed her head, "Look, B, ever since I came back, I just wanted to be with you."

"Look, I can't say likewise because even if you're good now, I still feel betrayed in my heart," explained Beastboy. "I may change my mind, I may not, but I really do feel something for Raven. Please understand."

Terra nodded holding back her anger, "Tell me if you change your mind."

Beastboy nodded and turned to leave, 'I need to talk to Raven. I don't know why, but I feel compelled to talk to her' he thought, 'Whoa! Did I just think the word 'compelled'? Weird,' he thought to himself as he walked over to Cyborge.

"Hey Cy, where's Rae?" Beastboy asked him.

"She and Star went out to get fire wood near the forest's edge," He explained.

(Raven's POV)

Raven picked up a few sticks on the ground close to the dense forest. Raven was feeling as if the forest was calling her name, arguing her to come and walk though it.

_Raven_

"Who is there?" Raven called out, Starfire stared at her confused.

"Raven, it is just, Starfire, your friend," said Starfire holding a handful of sticks.

_Raven_

"Who are you?" Raven screamed getting annoyed.

Starfire was now terribly confused "I am Star…"

"I know who you are! I want to know who's calling me!" Raven snapped.

"Raven, no one is calling you," said Starfire.

"Can't you hear it?" Raven yelled.

"Hear what?" Starfire said looking around.

_Raven, I need you_

Raven suddenly turned into her soulself (Shadow Raven form) and flew though the trees leaving Starfire behind. She kept flying until she reached the deepest part of the forest.

There stood a Greek-like temple that was over grown with weeds and other plants. It was at least ten million years old, but seemed to still be used.

"Whoa, where am I?" said Raven looking around.

"I don't think this is where you belong, human," hissed a voice. Raven turned around to stare into the eyes a creature that resembled a lizard-man. (I guess you can say that)

"No Zendar," hissed a voice in the distance that sounded like the voice that was calling out to her. "You can not harm her, I summoned her here."

"I don't care, she still will die!" growled Zeldar, "Just stay out of my way, Betsy."

"Betsy?" Raven turned to face this 'Betsy' who summoned her, but all she could stifle was a gasp as she stared at Betsy's face.

(MA, HA, HA, HA! A cliff hanger! So what do ya think this Betsy is? Obviously not human! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	5. A Curse, A Crash, A Cause, and a Raptor?

Chapter 5: The crash, the cause, the curse and a veliso-raptor? Part 1:

(BB's POV)

Raven's scream echoed though the forest to the shore where the titans camped.

Beastboy's elf ears perked up, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," said Cyborge, "It sounded like Raven."

Beastboy stood up and ran toward the woods, Terra and Cyborge behind him. "We've got to help her," yelled Beastboy, "She might be in danger!"

The sounds of a great battle echoed though out the forest. Raven's aguish in her cries were evident. So was the screams of another creature with a more reptile voice.

Beastboy was about to run in when Raven came tumbling out, falling onto the ground, unconieses. Beastboy bent down and checked her vitals. He breathed a sigh of relief, "She's alive."

Two yellow eyes appeared from the darkness of the forest. The three titans braced for a fight, but they weren't expecting what emerged. A reptile-like foot stepped out, it had claws for toes and a curved claw as it's big toe.

A gasp from Terra was heard as the creature stepped into the light. It was a human size, breathing, velso raptor. The pre-historic creature looked at them and advanced closer.

(I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!)

Beastboy and the others backed up getting ready for battle. The raptor backed up with a confused roar, "No don't-I'm not your ene…."

"Wait," said Cyborge, "you can talk?"

"I don't care if it could, whistle 'Camp town Races', we have to destroy it," hissed Terra.

"No," yelled Raven's voice, Beastboy looked down, his heart leapt for joy, Raven was coming around.

"Raven," Beastboy yelled crouching by her, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Beastboy I can hear you," mumbled Raven, "The dinosaur…..hurt her….. and I'll have to hurt you."

"It's a she?" said Cyborge looking at the brown scaled creature.

Raven looked at Beastboy, "She saved me, she's not a monster, she's a person."

Beastboy stared at her with disbeilf, he looked at the creature again. He noticed that the raptor had no hostile expression only sadness, a human emotion. Raven let out a sigh and closed her eyes, scaring Beastboy.

"I don't care what Raven says," hissed Terra, "It's a monster and all monsters have to go!"

"No," growled Beastboy letting Raven gently on the floor then standing infront of Terra.

"Thank you…..Beastboy." said the raptor.

"How did you know my name, raptor?"

"First off my name is Betsy, second I've been watching you," the creature said.

"Okay, then how can you talk?" growled Terra suspionly.

"Because, I used to be human," explained Betsy, "Look, Raven's hurt, and it'd take a while to explain." She bent down over Raven, as Beastboy crouched down as well unsure if he really trusted her.

Betsy stroked Raven's head lightly with her fore-head, "No fever, that's good." She turned over to a fruit-like mango, "Could you get me that?"

Cyborge walked over and quickly grabbed the mango and rushed over. Betsy snapped it in two with her reptile like hands. She poured the juice on Raven's open wounds.

"There that's better," she mumbled, "She needs rest that's all."

"No I'm fine," the soft mumble emerged from Raven's mouth. Beastboy looked at her feeling an erge to kiss her and tell that he loved her, but he resisted. After all this is Raven, and everyone knows she hates physical contact.

Raven opened her eyes slightly, "I'll be fine," she repeated looking up at them. She rose into a sitting position, rubbing her head.

Suddenly a shiek of terror was heard, turning Beastboy saw Starfire and Robin staring at Betsy. Their eyes wide with fear, their wepons at the ready. Beastboy swelled up in fear, they were going to attack Betsy.

"Wait!" he yelled, "The raptor's a good guy…er girl!"

"But Beastboy it is," Starfire started but Raven interrupted.

"He speaks the truth!" Raven hissed at them, "She saved me. Her name is Betsy, and she's like one of us."

"Yeah only scarier, scaliler, and more evil looking," Terra said, Betsy growled lowly at the distasteful insult.

"I only wish to help, I know the secret to island, how to survive it, how to get off it to," Betsy said sitting next to Raven.

"Wait you talk?" Robin said stepping forward.

"Yes."

"How can we trust you?" asked Robin susisiusly.

"Listen," Raven said, "Let me tell you how it happened." Raven turned to the others telling her story of how they met.

Flashback

(This is what Raven is telling them)

"Betsy?" Raven turned to face this 'Betsy' who summoned her, but all she could stifle was a gasp as she stared at Betsy's face.

The face of the raptor appeared, she was chained with heavy locks and well…chains. They conneted her to the temple walls, like a gaint leash, keeping her captive and bound to the temple. Raven took a step back obvoisly petrified at the sight.

Suddenly the creature swooped down and grabbed Raven's hood and pulled Raven toward her, saving Raven from the reptile-like guard that just swung his sword at her.

"Y-You saved me," said Raven staring at the creature as she made a protective stance. She was protecting Raven as best as possible since she was chained.

Raven stared as the guard ran forward and the raptor whipped the guard straight into the air with its tail.

"The least I can do, is get you out of there," said Raven staring at the chains binding her. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" the chains snapped under the pressure of her powers.

The raptor turned, "Thank you, Raven," it bowed slightly.

"No problem," Raven said shooting a guard with her black energy. "Azareth, Metrion Zinthos!" she hissed as the whole armada rushed out. Her powers threw rocks and whatever else was lying around at her opponents.

"Come on," said Betsy we've got to get out of here!"

END FLASHBACK

((I BETTER STOP HERE AND PUT THE REST IN THE NEXT CHAP. BET YOU DIDN'T THINK BETSY'S A CURSED HUMAN FORCED TO STAY THIS FUROUS LOOKING BEAST FOR ALL ETIRNITY, DID YOU? OH WELL **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**, NEXT CHAP WILL BE UP SOON))


	6. Secret of the Curse

Chapter 6: The Secret to the Curse of the Island

Everyone met Raven's eyes in aw as she finished her story. Even Terra looked at Betsy with gratitude for her actions. Betsy smiled slightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the admirable looks.

"Like most of you, I used to be a normal human," Betsy explained before anyone brought up the question. "I was traveling to Rome when our flight crashed here on this island." She glanced nervously at Raven who nodded as she sat down close to Beastboy. "I was the only survivor of the crash. When I left the shore to travel the forest path, I discovered a race of bazziaze dinosaur creatures, called Relation's. I was captured and brought forth into their temple. Seated almost in a throne, sits a large pearl-like orb that shines like a star.

"That orb transformed me into the beast you now see before you," Betsy explained sadly, her head drooping. "Then they chained me to the temple to serve as it's guardian for all of time."

"Can we ever change you back?" asked Beastboy sitting up.

"No, I afraid it's too late for me," mumbled Betsy, "But I at least know how to lift the curse."

"How?"

"We have to break the orb and release its dark energy," Betsy said pawing the ground with her foot.

"That's it?" said Terra, "We break it and the curse is lifted?"

"It's not that easy," Betsy hissed, "No human or machine or Tamerain can break it."

"Then what can?" asked Robin puzzled.

"A demon," Betsy breathed, "Only a demon can survive the outburst of black energy."

All eyes rested on Raven, who backed up, "Who me? But I'm only half-demon!"

Betsy mumbled, "Still if your part demon, you can do it. There's only one problem, the release of dark energy it may…"

"May what?"

"Corrupt you," mumbled Betsy as Raven stared with wide eyes.

((Sorry this is such a short chapter, it was originally part of the previous chap but obviously that was pretty long. I really need REVIEWS so R&R and enjoy the story))


End file.
